Manoso's Porsche
by WannaBeBabe
Summary: A little one shot about someone stumbling upon Ranger's Porsche parked down a blind alley. **Warnings for language and adult themes, also spoilers for Smokin' Seventeen as this is a redo of a scene from the book (that could have been so much better).**


****Author note: All this belongs to JE, in fact I borrowed this scene from Smokin Seventeen, this is the infamous Turbo sex scene, from another angle. I didn't love the way it was written the first time around so I decided it needed a redo, kind of...so find out what happens when someone else watches. Warnings for language and adult situation. It was just a little something stuck in my head. Let me know what you think.****

I was leaving work, finally. It wasn't even a full moon last night, but the crazies were out in full force. We had the holding tank full by morning. I pulled another fucking double and now I get to go home to my wife's whining.

Eddie Gazzara, Cop, Husband, Father and Friend, that's what the wife says she'll have them chisel into my headstone, in that order. She's always whining about my job, but without my job she'd be living on the street, not that I'd tell her that. Don't get me wrong I love Shirley, but people weren't wrong to call her Shirley the Whiner, even though I'd never admit that aloud either.

What the hell is that? I pulled the flyer off the utility pole and looked it over. It was an ad for Vinnie's bail bonds featuring Stephanie Plum in a sparkly gold top with giant fake tits and her sidekick Lula, the former prostitute, dressed similarly. It read 'If you're bad we'll send our girls out to get you'. I roared with laughter at that. I can't believe she didn't kill Vinnie for this.

I've known Stephanie since kindergarten so I knew it was photo shopped. I was also good enough friends with her to know she'd murder the person who made it. I stopped and grabbed a few more off the other utility poles. It wouldn't hurt to litter Morelli's desk with photos of his girlfriend dressed like a ho, as long as he didn't know it was me that did it, of course. I wondered if we could get some sort of betting pool going on this. How long before Morelli breaks someone's nose for asking about her new giant tits?

I got into my car and headed out of the lot. My day was starting to look up thanks again to Steph. She was always good for a laugh.

I hit the corner at Leeder in time to see a fine looking lady's ass disappear into the passenger side of Manoso's Porsche 911. I couldn't help but stare at the car, it didn't move for a couple minutes, but its shiny black paint demanded attention even parked. I turned the corner as he pulled into traffic a couple cars ahead of me.

Just when my day was looking up I had to see that. Fucking Manoso had the life. The man of mystery. Always so cool and calculating. Always one step ahead of the Trenton Police Department either by doing our job better than us or covering up one of his own crimes. Not only that, the guy wasn't ugly and he drove a fucking Porsche and I heard rumors of a ten inch cock, not that I care, I'm just saying, if I had a day to live as any other human being I'd pick Ranger Manoso. I bet he's rolling in pussy. Shit, I saw that ass getting into his car.

The Porsche swerved just a little. The chic was out of her seat, it looked like she was licking his neck from here. Christ, that fucker was cool with women. You should see the way he looks at Stephanie. Shit, the way she looks back at him, I don't even think she can help it. Still, I didn't like the way he led her on and then picked up skanks on the street like this. It seemed pretty cold even if she was dating Morelli.

Shit. He pulled the Porsche down a blind alley between two buildings. I had to see this. I'm not a pervert. I'm a police officer. I need to make sure that chic's safe and Manoso isn't doing something illegal down there. Perhaps even a little photo evidence would convince Steph he was a creep.

I pulled around the back, hopped out, and slinked around the corner of the second building. The Porsche was parked in the shade. How the hell do you fuck in a Turbo? Maybe she was just sucking him off. Fucking Manoso, I'm surprised he even pulled over for that. I bet he gets road head nightly. It's been three years since Shirley blew me, not that I'm counting. I really need a babysitter for those cock blocking kids of mine.

I flattened myself to the side of the building and watched as the chic got out of the car, damn. I snapped a few photos of the legs, the ass, the tiny red lace thongs, what was she doing? She ran around the car and crawled into the driver's side. Holy shit, he really was going to fuck her in the Porsche!

I hit the record button on my phone and moved as close as I could get while still being under cover. She didn't even shut the door, Christ, she couldn't because her right leg was out the door. I don't think she even bothered to take the panties off. She probably just pulled them to the side so she could impale herself on his salami immediately. The car was rocking, her perfect ass was smacking the horn as she rode him, her moans were echoing off the buildings.

My god, I'm going to hell. I'm such a deviant. I have a huge boner from spying on some other dude getting fucked by a crazy woman. I couldn't not watch though. At least I wasn't whacking it, right? That would be too far. Maybe later when I watch the video. God, the video, this is going to be famous. The guys will pay good money to see the Manoso mojo in action. Then I heard her scream, "Oh Ranger, Ranger, Yesssssss!" Ranger's head was laid back in the headrest and I heard him growl loudly, then he said it, "Christ, Babe." My hard on wilted immediately.

Noooo. I heard that wrong. It must have just sounded like…shit. I watched as she crawled out of the car. Her curls in crazy disarray, her lips puffy and red, and a dreamy look in her eyes. She got back in the passenger seat and he pulled the car out a minute later. I stood there shocked and horrified, and yet another part of me was impressed.

Not only had he fucked in a Turbo 911, he got Stephanie to fuck him in an ally, in broad daylight, while her boyfriend was working in the police station three blocks away. Joe doesn't say much, thank god, but what he does say is that she doesn't like to try things. To Morelli that probably means the ass. I bet Ranger gets the ass. Fucking Manoso, none of our women were safe with him on the loose.

I deleted the video and shoved my phone back in my pocket. It was time to bleach my brain.

Maybe I should bring Shirley down here later.


End file.
